falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
American Invasion of Mexico
The '''American Invasion of Mexico '''was an armed conflict that started in 2051 when the United States of America invaded Mexico in order to control oil pipelines that went into the US and saught for control over the region's government. In the end the invasion was a success and a Pro-American Government was quickly established by January 2052. History Background In 2042, Mexico had suffered a massive 9.8 level earthquake in Mexico City, its capitol, which nearly destroyed the entire city itself. The United States and the South American Federation had sent aid to the country and in return, both nations recieved oil supplies directed towards both countries. Eight years later however, a group called the Mexican National Army had began attacking federal forces in both Mexico City and state-owned oil rigs up in Northern Mexico. The goal of these attacks was to convince the Mexican Government to resist American pressure and influence and they had done so, but the United States wanting to maintain control over oil reserves from Northern Mexico into the southern United States, was not willing to stand by and began to act. On March 14th, 2050, members of the Mexican National Army had staged a terrorist attack which caused the destruction of an American-owned oil rig and caused the deaths of fourteen American oil workers. In response, President Jacob Washington had appealed to congress for action and action was brought down with economic sanctions imposed on Mexico and by Spring of 2051, the United States had invaded Mexico in an effort to secure control over all oil rigs and pipelines in Northern Mexico. Border Skirmishes In April of 2051, the United States Air Force had began to conduct a series of bombings and other air strikes against major military outposts and locations controlled by the Mexican National Army and various factions of the Mexican Army that had sworn allegiance towards the national army. Afterwards, the United States Marine Corps was sent in first and quickly took over all towns and pipelines that were close to the Mexican-American boarder. Resistance was low and within a weak, all remaining Mexican resistance had surrendered and the US Forces pushed forward into Northern Mexico. After the US occupied the entire US-Mexican boarder, various factions of the Mexican Military and Pro-American loyalists groups had joined the US Forces in battle and their support was approved and allowed by orders of the United States Department of Defense and President Washington himself. Mexican Counter-Attack Following the news that the United States had entered into Mexico and was colonizing the northern regions of the country, the Mexican Government had declared war on the United States with President Washington doing the same a day later. Many Pro-American politicians and members of the Mexican government had left and defected to the Americans citing that resistance would lead to the country's destruction. Afterwards, the remnants of the Mexican army had sworn allegience to the Mexican National Army and both had joined forces to push back the American forces and began a counter-attack. Mexican tanks soon began to engage the US Forces and despite a brief staling of the American offensive, the Americans quickly retaliated with armored divisions of M56 Main Battle Tank engaging the Mexican forces and quickly decimating them. Large numbers of foot mobiles and batallions of Mexican soldiers began to charge but were pushed back by bombing runs from the F-6 "Vigilante" jets. Mexican Nationalists would continue to make their stand but the overwhelming numbers and strength of the American forces was too much and they had eventually retreated back to their stronghold in Mexico City. Siege of Mexico City After months of attacks, skirmishes, and conflict, the United States had successfully captured and occupied all of Northern Mexico with the only remaining resistance was small pockets of Mexican nationalists and drug cartel warlords but they were small and ineffective. Despite occupying the north and having control over all the pipelines, the United States wanted more and President Washington issued an ultimatum to the Mexican government to agree to a surrender and sign a treaty officially handing over all of Northern Mexico to the United States to become American territory. The Mexican President had agreed but a day after he declared that Mexico would surrender citing the country's very survival as the reason, the Mexican National Army and fragments of the military staged a coup to overthrow the Mexican government which lead to an American offensive and siege of the city. Within hours, the Mexican forces were all defeated the the national army had fallen and effectively disbanded along with the remnants of the Mexican Military. Peace Treaty After the siege was over, the Mexican President had arrived in Washington DC where he and his cabinet members negotiated with President Jacob Washington and General Daniel Adams of the US Army and agreed to give all of Northern Mexico to the US in exchange for the withdraw of all American forces from Mexico City and Southern Mexico. The US agreed and all US forced withdrew and war came to an end by June of 2052 with a decisive American victory. Aftermath American Reaction After the war had ended, the American people cheered that their country had secured another victory and had beaten back terrorism. The war-time victory had given Jacob Washington the tool he needed and he had quickly won his re-election in the 2052 Presidential Election. Despite the cheers however, many Americans were furious at the action President Washington had took and protested when annexation and colonization of the Northern Mexican territories was announced. Months after the war had ended, all of Northern Mexico was annexed into the United States and new comonwealths were born. Mexican leaders who had defected to the United States during the war had agreed to become the first governors of these new commonwealths and Antonia Alejandro, the leader of the Pro-American Mexican Forces, was promoted to general of the United States military and would go on to become the first congressman for the South Texas Commonwealth and a Pro-American government was installed in Mexico to prevent future conflicts and loyalist factions of the Mexican Army were obsorbed into the United States Army. International Reaction Internationally speaking, there were mixed reactions to America's actions. The nations of Britain, France, and the Soviet Union said that the United States was justified in response to terrorism and negelgance to fight it on the Mexican Government's behalf while China and Canada condemned America's actions calling the United States an imperialist power. Down south in the remnants of Mexico, most Mexicans were fine and showed no antagonism to the US but small pockets were vocal about their dissent and rage at the US for taking northern Mexico. Protests were often held in Mexico City demanding that the US give back Northern Mexico but the Pro-American government was resiliant and refused to cave in. Sometine in 2053, former members of the Mexican National Army had gotten together and reformed their organization and became a new group called the Mexican People's Resistance Army (MPRA) and began a series of terrorist attacks against the United States. Their targets were mainly in the South Texas Commonwealth and new territories in the South-West Commonwealth as well. Their more famous attack was in the Coahuila Commonwealth where a group of four MPRA militants staged a mass shooting and targeted many buildings. Category:Events Category:Wars